In commercial aircraft, many modules perform more and more secondary tasks in addition to their original function. For example, passenger seats not only provide a high seating comfort and safety standard, but also fulfill secondary functions such as communication and entertainment functions, in certain instances, even enhanced comfort functions such as electric seat adjustments or massage functions.
In order to meet the energy demand of such modules, for example, modern passenger seats, each module may contain a device that is based on a fuel cell and generates electric energy for this multitude of auxiliary functions. An energy supply realized with the aid of a fuel cell also makes it possible to humidify the breathing air for the passenger occupying this seat element close to the respiratory tract.
In order to supply such a module or passenger seat with electric energy by means of a fuel cell, this fuel cell needs to be continuously supplied with its products, i.e., hydrogen and atmospheric oxygen. In this case, it would possible to arrange a central hydrogen tank in the aircraft and to deliver the hydrogen to the fuel cells on the modules or seats via distribution lines. The hydrogen distribution lines between the central hydrogen tank and the individual fuel cell elements are under constant pressure. Consequently, leaks and cracks could develop at their interfaces such that hydrogen would be able to escape into the cabin and lead to an oxyhydrogen reaction. This is the reason why the hydrogen lines are designed, for example, in a double-walled fashion and provided with a ventilation system between an inner and an outer pipe in order to blow off the escaping hydrogen in case the inner pipe develops a leak.
In order to autonomously realize a highly flexible module or aircraft seat, respectively, the metal hydride storage can be realized in the form of an exchangeable cartridge and arranged near the fuel cell to be supplied. This cartridge needs to be exchanged after the hydrogen contained therein is consumed. However, the need for exchange makes the process less efficient.